Another Round Tonght
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Alexander is dragged away from his work to find himself in a tavern with the people close to him.


**Another Round Tonight:**

_January__ 11th, 1780_

The only sound was the sound of his quill on the paper. It had been that way for several hours after all the other aides had gone back to their quarters, Alexander liked working into the night. It made him feel less restless than he did by just sitting around.

"Alexander?"

He didn't need to look up from what he was doing to know that John was standing there. It had become a nightly routine where the other man would come and pry him away from his work to make sure he went to bed at a decent time.

Sighing, the sound of boots against the wood and before he knew it, John was standing at his desk. "If you don't take a break, you'll work yourself to death and then what good would you be to His Excellency?"

Frowning, Alexander set his quill back in the ink pot. He turned to look up at John. "If the general refuses to give me a command than I have to find a way to be of use, right?"

Sighing, John shook his head. "Yes, and you can do that any other night."

"Why is it important to you that I stop tonight?"

John pursed his lips in thought as he grabbed Alexander's hand and urged him to his feet. "Well, I mean Lafayette mentioned going into town for a bit and I thought that you might want to join us. It would be a nice break for you, what do you say?"

Alexander's gaze darted from John's hand to his face before letting out a sigh and taking it in his hand. "Fine, a couple hours though."

John grinned as he led the way out of the room. "Great, I already have our horses ready."

Alexander eyed the tavern before glancing back over at John. "Is this where we're meeting Lafayette?" From what John had told Alexander on the way over was that he was there and waiting for the two of them.

John nodded, leading their horses to the post where they tied them up. "Yeah and he says Mulligan is in there with him as well. We thought that we could just enjoy the night." A grin was on his lips.

Alexander rose an eyebrow at the other man and followed him inside the tavern. Sure enough, there was Lafayette and Mulligan sitting at one of the tables and telling each other stories. The stories subsided when the two of them joined at the tabled, pulling two chairs from other tables over.

"Ah!" The marquis grinned as the two of them were seated. "We were starting to lose hope that John was unable to pry you from your work and we would have to call it a night."

Alexander shrugged as he sat down across from him. "I don't see what it's so special about me joining you."

Gilbert ignored Alexander's words and grinned as he went up to the bar, returning with four drinks. He passed one to each of them. "Now, before we drink, I suppose a toast."

Alexander rose an eyebrow at the other man. "For what?"

"Simple, your birthday, mon ami. We're here to celebrate both your birthday and you."

He glanced around for a moment or two. "This is why you dragged me away from my work? To celebrate the day that I was born on?" He could have been doing a lot of other things at the moment. He could be finishing a letter or reports. Here he was sitting with the three of them because they wished to recognize his birthday.

Lafayette shrugged. "Why not? I see nothing wrong with it. You're our friend and we can come together for an hour or two and have a drink in your honor."

John grinned as he turned from the marquis and focused his gaze back on Alexander. "Besides, you work hard. Like I said, any harder and you'll have worked yourself to death. That's part of the reason we wanted to get you out of that room."

Alexander felt the mug in his hand, getting a bit heavier. He looked from John to Lafayette and over to Mulligan, who placed an arm around his shoulders. "You've always been that way since you arrived here though but the two of them are right. You need to sit back and relax a bit, that's why we're here, to help you to do so."

Finally, he glanced down into the mug that was in front of him, silent still. Normally, he had the words, but he was at a loss. He hadn't expected much on his birthday or it to even be acknowledged but they had surprised him, and he simply didn't know what to say. A hand came up as he ran it through his hair before a grin appeared on his face. "Thank you," he murmured.

Taking a swig of his drink, Alexander lowered the mug back onto the table in front of him.

"Of course, mon ami." Lafayette spoke up. "And don't worry about the drinks, they're all o me tonight."

It was a simple gesture and Alexander glanced around at everyone once again. He let out a small laugh. "Thank you, I'm still content with this one here." A small pause as he sat there in thought, smile still on his lips. "And thank you for everything."

It was nice being there with the three of them. It was nice that a day he so often tried his hardest to ignore was being recognized by three of his dear friends.

"Of course, that is what friends are for, are they not?" Lafayette's head tilted to the side.

Mulligan set down the mug that he had been drinking out of and setting it back down on the table. "You said all drinks are on you, right?" He said as he turned to Lafayette who just nodded in return. "Then I'm going to get us all another round, gentlemen."

Alexander grinned as he sat there, watching the four of them, feeling elated that he got to spend the evening with them.

**AN: ****Happy Birthday, Alexander!**


End file.
